True Love
by MysticalAngel2
Summary: This is about Harry and hermione falling in love.Read it and see what happens...=)
1. Default Chapter

True Love-Chapter1  
  
Harry Potter was in his room sititng on his bed he couldn't help thinking about this one person....a girl....to be exact it was Hermione Granger.Ever since hr met her on his first day at Hogwarts.He was excited the she was a Gryffindor too.He was thinking about how she looked her eyes,her hair, her lips,and everything about her.She was a beautiful girl at least to him she was. He was nearly drooling when Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Harry,what are you doing?"asked Ron looking at Harry who had drool running down his chin.  
  
"Oh!Nothing just thinking about something,"said Harry wiping his chin off.  
  
"About a girl??"Ron questioned knowing tha harry probably would never tell him what girl he was thinking about.  
  
"Yes,I am not telling you which girl,"he said sarcastically giving Ron a dirty look.  
  
"Okay Is it Lavender?Parvati?Hermione?"Ronsaid trying to get him to tell him who it was.  
  
"It's one of those girls,"said Harry thinking more and more about Hermione.  
  
"It's not Lavender or Parvati because there not your style anymore so it has to be Hermione,"Ron said knowing Harry had been looking at her an awfully lot lately.  
  
"You guessed it I have liked her ever since my first year here,"said Harry turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"I knew you had been looking at her an awfully lot lately,"ssaid Ron looking at harry who had his hands over his face.  
  
"Yep!She's just the girl I want to be with I mean every since we met on the train the first time I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one I wanted to be with,"said harry picturng the first image he had ever saw of Hermione she was more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything to her?"Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"I've just been to chicken to say anything to her I mean I don't know if she likes me,"he said wondering what she would say if he ever told her that he liked her.  
  
"Bt,why can't you just say you like her?"Ron said looking over at Harry who was about to leave the room.  
  
"I jst can't I have to finish this conversation later it's time for supper in the Great Hall,"said harry rushing out of the room.  
  
Later in the Great Hall Harry was having a conversation with Hermione about how they could speng Christmas at the castle this year.  
  
"Hermione,Are you spending Christmas here this year?"asked Harry thinking about what he might get her for Christmas.  
  
"I have to my parents are flying to New York on the twenty-third and they won't let me go with them,"said hermione thinking about Christmas with Ron and Harry.  
  
"That's okay you can have Christmas with Ron and I,"said Harry smiling thinking about it.  
  
"Okay we can exchange gifts this year like Ron and you always do we can make it a tradition,"said hermione.  
  
"That's great!" said Harry looking at her and daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah!We can all give each other a gift,"said Ron.  
  
"I can't wait Christmas is only two weeks away,"said hermione.  
  
They all finised there supper and went to the Common Room.  
  
"Harry,Do you need help with your Defense Against the dark Arts Report?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes! I could use tons of help,"he said knowing she would help him.  
  
"Okay!Let's see you need a topic.Oh!How about this?"she said pointing to an article about how the guy defended himself against a raging dark wizard.  
  
"That will do.Thanks for your help,"he said.  
  
"Your Welcome!,"she said.  
  
"Do you like me?"he blirted out not knowing why he had.  
  
"Yes i do!"she said smiling and kissing him.  
  
"Hermione,You knew didn't you?"he asked.  
  
"Yes,Ron told me,"she said kissing him again.  
  
"I'm glad he did because I wanted to ask you to the Winter Formal"he said.  
  
"Okay! I will go with you,"she said kissing him.  
  
"I have liked you ever since we were first year,"he said.  
  
"Me too,"she siad smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Note:r/r please! I hope you liked it! 


	2. What Happens Next?

What happens Next?-Chapter2  
  
Now they were together.Harry just couldn't quit thinking about her.Thye were in Herbology she was sitting next to him and he was biting his lips trying not to reach over and kiss her.Because he knew if he did he would probably get expelled.  
  
"Harry,What do you have your mind on?"Hermione said after he rushed out oof Herbology.  
  
"You,"he said smiling at her.  
  
"I' ve been missing your kisses since we can't kiss during classes without getting expelled,"she said as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Me too but,there will be more of that tonight,"he said smiling an thinking about what they did last night.  
  
'Yeah! I'm glad there's nights because if there wasn't I wouldn't be able to live I would ide without you,"she said as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Me too,You want to eat or go up to the Common Room and catch up,"he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"How about we grab some rolls and go up into the Common Room and eat there?"she said looking at him again.  
  
As they reached the Common Room they sat on the couch and ate and then started talking and then stopped talking and started kissing until it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.After the class was over they had no more classes they had a free period.  
  
"Harry,What do you want to do?"Harry asked.  
  
"How 'bout we watch a movie I mean a Muggle Movie I have one right here,"she said holding up her copy of Grease.  
  
"Okay!"he said putting it in his VCR. 


End file.
